


All Souls Day

by Laurie of the Isles (1_mad_squirrel)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Humor, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_mad_squirrel/pseuds/Laurie%20of%20the%20Isles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaCroix' Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Souls Day

"All Souls' Day"  
a Forever Knight Snippet  
by Laurie of the Isles  
aka 1_mad_squirrel  
11/1/11  
Rated - teen

 

Nick regarded his maker across the Raven's bar. The old Roman looked unusually cheerful. It was disturbing.

"LaCroix, you're in a good mood." Nick observed

LaCroix' bemused little smile grew.

"I'm just reminiscing on last night."

Nick's eyebrows rose. "I thought you hated Halloween."

The elder vampire's smile widened further.

"I've changed my outlook. After all, it's so obliging of mortals to deliver their offspring to our very doors - like little juice boxes."

Nick's face darkened and he lunged across the bar.

LaCroix' eyes danced and his smile became positively toothy.

"Oh Nicholas, you are so delightfully easy to wind up."

 

End.


End file.
